Navidad
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Jejeje, mi reaparición. Pensamientos de navidad.


**Jueves, 23 de diciembre de 2004**

**Disclamer: YGO no es mío. **

**Excusas: Sé que he estado desaparecida mucho más tiempo del que suelo desaparecer, pero aquí va mi disculpa con los lectores de "De América con amor" y de otros que puedan parar aquí. Lo que pasa es que mi pc (Mi lindo Hagane) murió. Si, murió de un ataque electro-cardíaco que lo fulminó inmediatamente. Al menos no sufrió. Este fic nació en papel y fue trascrito en un pc que mi hermano trajo para arreglar (jejeje). **

**Dedicatoria: cierto, este fic (que iba a ser fluffy y me quedó angst) es para Megumi Dsxs y su espectacular fic "Mi amigo secreto"**

**Feliz navidad a todos y que tengan un buen 2005. **

**Dulce Navidad.**

Las luces multicolores llenan en pequeño rincón de la sala. Rojos, naranjas, azules, verdes, amarillas. Tintineantes y pequeñas. Fugaces e intensas. Son las luces de mi árbol de navidad. No tengo estrella, pero una luz verde corono la punta. En la rama que hay inmediatamente abajo, una pareja de viejos pascueros me miran sonrientes con sus largos gorros rojos de pompóm blanco. Silenciosamente me dicen "Feliz Navidad". Un poco hacia la derecha hay un angelito de madera. No recuerdo de donde salió, pero adorna mi árbol con ternura. Tiene el cabello negro, las alas doradas y viste una túnica roja. Este año mi árbol está lleno de rojo…

La oscuridad me obliga a encender una luz, rompiendo el suave ambiente que reinaba. También la música ha cambiado, sacándome del estado de reflexión en el que estaba sumido. Él dice que a veces pienso demasiado, siendo que antes nunca lo hacía.

A la luz del sol que muere, bajo el reflejo de la luna recién nacida, observo el techo con abandono. En momentos como este, cuando estoy perezosamente tirado en el sillón, es cuando pienso en lo cerca que estuve de morir. Y tres veces lo intenté. Es en momentos como este cuando pienso lo poderosa que es la mente, lo frágil que soy, y lo deliciosos que resultan (por esa misma razón) momentos como este.

En medio de la penumbra, con las suaves luces de mi árbol de navidad y la música en el aire, me encuentro conmigo mismo, aceptándome una vez más, convenciéndome de que la vida continúa y que me guarda muchas cosas aún. Cosas buenas, cabe recalcar.

Sé que me mira desde el umbral de la puerta. Evoco en mi mente sus ojos llenos de preocupación, sus labios entreabiertos en un saludo que no se atreve a salir. El cabello le cae on gracia sobre la frente, mientras un dulce sonrojo invernal tiñe sus mejillas pálidas y heladas. Y su miedo. Ese miedo de que una cuarta vez cruce por mi mente. El miedo de que una cuarta vez sí funcione.

No puedo decirle que no lo he pensado y que no lo pensaré. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Hay marcas en mi alma que no se borran. Que duelen. Que lastimas. Que matan. Y es cuando siento esas huellas cuando es su pecho lo que necesito. Cuando mis manos buscan mi sangre es cuando necesito que sus dedos se entrelacen con los míos y que su corazón me reclame una vez más, diciéndome "El amor existe. El amor somos nosotros". Entonces todo vuelve a la calma y mi alma queda en paz, lista para vivir otro minuto más.

Continúa observándome, esperando mi reacción. Como siempre, mi mirada se posa en él y sonrío. No es un gesto fingido o forzado, solo es un gesto cansado. A largas zancadas cubre la distancia que nos separa y me abraza. Odio sentir su miedo. Odio sentir su temblor. Odio saber que la causa soy yo.

Le sonrío otra vez. Me encanta sonreírle. Me fascina ver mi reflejo en sus ojos rasgados, esos ojos que no mienten, que no compadecen. Esos ojos que me dicen la dura verdad, que me levantan cada vez que caigo y que me salvan del abismo. Amo sus ojos, sus temerosos y acerados ojos.

--¿Cómo te fue?

--…Bien… Hace frío –dice rápidamente, como excusa para esconderse en mi pecho. Se ve tan tierno así.

--¿Quieres un café?

--¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

La nieve cae afuera, cubriendo con su blanca alfombra mi barrio, pero el frío queda allá… lejos, porque sus brazos solo me permiten calidez y protección. Me abraza con fuerza, como deseando nunca soltarme, como deseando fusionarse conmigo. Le permito amarme con desesperación porque me enseña a amarlo con anhelo. Le dejo amarme porque yo le amo de la misma manera. Él teme perderme, y yo temo abandonar la oportunidad de amarlo. Él teme que mis ojos se cierren para nunca más abrirse, y yo temo no poder verlo nunca más.

--Gracias…

--¿Porqué? –me pregunta.

--Porque me obligas a enfrentar mi mayor miedo… Vivir… gracias por obligarme a vivir… y por ayudarme a ver que hay cosas buenas…

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos y al cerrar mis ojos, las titilantes luces del árbol permanecen en mis párpados cerrados, sintiendo un beso con sabor a navidad.

--Te obligaré a vivir tanto tiempo como estés dispuesto… -me dice, soltando al fin eso que aprisiona su corazón –Y… y si en algún momento… ya no quieres más… -sus ojos temblaron de miedo y prefiero detenerlo.

--No lo digas. Por favor no lo digas.

Un beso con sabor a miedo. Es triste, pero es hermoso. Es como nosotros, frágil y firme, dulce y amargo.

--¿Iremos a la fiesta?

--Claro.

--Entonces cámbiate ya.

Sonrisas antes de separarnos. Mis labios saben a café. Los suyos a azúcar. Nuestros corazones saben a llanto y nuestras almas, a miedo. Sus ojos saben a hielo derretido y los míos a chocolate. Su cabello sabe a canelo y el mío, a miel. Su vida sabe a Jounouchi Katsuya, y la mía, a Kaiba Seto.

--¿Listo Cachorro?

--Claro.

Me extiende la mano y la tomo firmemente. A través de la niebla y la nieve caminamos a paso lento, cruzando el frío de la noche creciente, admirando el cielo tapizado de nubes celosas de las estrellas que tapan.

Nada en este mundo podría separarme en este instante de esta mano, de este cuerpo que es mi vida.

--Lamento hacerte vivir así –digo, liberando lo que oprimía mi corazón.

--No lo digas. Superaremos esto juntos.

Su mano aprieta la mía. Me infunde calor y confianza. Sus enormes alas azules cubren mi maltratado cuerpo, protegiéndome, incluso de mí mismo. ¿Vale la pena vivir por eso?... Miro su expresión dulce y la respuesta llega sola. Por supuesto que vale la pena.

--Feliz navidad Seto.

--Feliz navidad Katsuya.

**Fin. **


End file.
